World in my eyes
by MariSeverus
Summary: Sirius Black ha estado enamorado de una joven, desde hace tanto. Está confundido. La última vez que la vio, ella estaba sola. Ella no estaba con nadie. Pero ahora... ella no lo recuerda. Ni siquiera está sola en ese preciso momento.
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece, ya saben. Todo es de JK.

Un sueño que tuve, muy extraño. Vale acotar que es un fic corto (enserio) y se desarrolla luego de la guerra. Luego de muchas cosas. Los mortífagos casi ya no se recuerdan y la era de paz reina en el mundo.

Las desventajas de revivir a alguien que se quedó en el pasado.

Sirius Black ha estado enamorado de una joven, que no es de su época. Está confundido. La última vez que la vio, ella estaba sola. Ella no estaba con nadie. Pero ahora... ella no lo recuerda. Ni siquiera está sola en ese preciso momento. ¿Vivir para reconquistarla o morir para dejarla? Pero vivir también tiene un precio.

* * *

Hermione Granger era una jovencita muy admirada. A sus diecisiete años, ya se había ganado el respeto de muchos y había ganado también, el reconocimiento de muchos aquellos que creían que ella era apenas una niña con un par de talentos.

Solía ser muy organizada. Todo estaba puesto por colores, por orden y por tipo. Era una recién llegada en las oficinas ministeriales, había ascendido muy rápido. Aún así, los pocos que la conocían sabían que ella detestaba la suciedad. Lo desprolijo. Trabajaba con ta pulcritud, que los pocos que entraban en su laboratorio, podían creer que allí laboraba alguien. Todo estaba tal cuál se dejaba antes de entrar. Sin mover una sola herramienta. Sin mover un solo tubo de ensayo. Además de que la magia le permitía hacer todo eso sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella era muy eficiente, su jefe describía su trabajo de esa forma.

Desde hacía algún tiempo, había estado trabajando en un proyecto personal. Como funcionaria del ministerio, ella tenía ciertos privilegios. Las investigaciones privadas en pro del conocimiento, eran una de esas ventajas. De esos privilegios. Hacía tanto que no salía de ese proyecto, que no visitaba a algunos de sus amigos.

Pero ese día, había tenido éxito. Ese día había descubierto algo que sin duda alegraría a sus mejores amigos. Se levantó de un salto, de la silla en la que estaba reclinada y soltó el microscopio con mucho cuidado. Bueno, su jefe no entendía por qué ella solía acoplar objetos muggles con la magia misma, pero aunque muchos de ellos no lo comprendieran, eso le simplificaba mucho el trabajo.

Y lo terminaba más rápido, gracias a todos esos instrumentos. A la combinación de todos ellos. tantos meses de estudio y de pruebas, habían derivado en algo.

Había estado pensando en la muerte y cómo revertirla. Desde entonces, luego de todo lo ocurrido, había estado pensando en desarrollar una forma de "volver" a la vida. Quería lograr lo imposible.

Por todo lo que había visto en la guerra.

— Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Tengo cita en el salón para almorzar con ellos y no quiero perder la reservación. Creo que Harry morirá al saber lo que he descubierto.

Sonrió para sí misma y guardó documentos, papeles y ensayos en un largo bolso marrón con cierres metálicos a un lado y se lo echó al hombro. Miró su lugar de trabajo, antes de apagar las luces y se dijo que ese sería un invento que revolucionaría al mundo.

Esperaba no equivocarse.

Caminó sin detenerse hacia el ascensor. Trabajaba en el último piso, a su jefe le preocupaba que la perturbaran mientras trabajaba. Ella sin embargo, mantenía buena relación laboral y estaba encantada de ayudar a todo el que la necesitara.

El ascensor se abrió con mucha lentitud y ella aprovechó el tiempo, para mirarse en uno de los espejos que había a un lado. Luego del almuerzo, necesitaba un buen cambio de ropa. Aquellos zapatos de tacón marrón y esa bata de laboratorio, le hacían sentir que quizá no estaba a la altura del compromiso. Pero bien, no tenía tiempo de cambiarse. Estaba tan emocionada por comentarle los hallazgos a sus amigos, que había olvidado su aspecto.

Se acomodó el peinado rápidamente y abordó el ascensor. Dentro, el encargado, con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada ligeramente curiosa, le preguntó a dónde iba.

Al lobby por supuesto.

Bajó del ascensor, con la sensación de vértigo que solía acosarle cuando estaba en aquel piso tan alto. El ascensorista, recogió su bolso cuando se le había caído al suelo, por el mareo que había sentido. Ella le agradeció sonriendo y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, ahogó un enorme suspiro.

Él siempre creía que podía llamar su atención. Comenzaba a creer que estaba enamorado de ella.

— ¿Ya vas de salida, Hermione?

— Sí, señora Constance. Tengo hoy, una cita muy importante y no puedo demorarme mucho. ¿Llegó hoy el paquete?

— Ah sí. El ministro ya lo recibió. ¡Si vieras como se quejó con el correo! Creí que moriría con tantos gritos. Y él, con tanta tensión. Ni sé qué tiene ese bendito paquete. Seguro es utilería barata.

— No. Es un complejo compendio de cosas que los mortífagos utilizaron hace ya mucho. Debe ser resguardado en la caja de seguridad. Tú sabes, por si algo llegara a ocurrir.

— Esas cosas ya no venden como antes. Aunque siempre se cuentan mitos y leyendas.

La señora Constance, era una mujer reservada y amante de las lechuzas. Solía ser muy conversadora y la adoraba. Siempre que la veía, la saludaba y trataba de llevarle el café hasta su laboratorio, aunque Hermione tenía estrictas políticas de no entrar mientras trabajaba. Alzó la cabeza y notó a una lechuza perlada, que la miraba con mucha fijeza. Sus ojos color ambar, reflejaban la luz de un día cálido. Se acomodó en una percha y se sacudió las alas traseras. Estaba llena de lodo. Caminó hasta un rincón y se ocultó allí.

— Tu abrigo, Hermione.

Le gustaba la majestuosidad de las lechuzas. Su gracia, su inteligencia y su vigilia incanzable. Nada se les escapaba.

— Muchas gracias, señora Constance. Que pase un buen día.

— Tú también, cariño. Disfruta. Que no te derrita la luz del sol.

Ella se echó a reír suavemente y caminó hacia una puerta lejana. Negra, con un enorme picaporte dorado. La abrió con mucho cuidado y miró a su alrededor. Luego de percatarse de que no había nadie, se acomodó la ropa y caminó como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Estaba en un vestuario para damas. Se retiró la bata y fingió que miraba la ropa, antes de irse. Tenía que encontrarse con Harry y Ron, aún estaba a unas cuantas calles.


	2. Chapter 2

La mesa ya estaba reservada, solo faltaba ella. Con una sonrisa contrahecha, se sentó junto a sus amigos. Había llegado ligeramente tarde, pero a menos podía llegar. Se alegraba de que aquel restaurante estuviera tan cerca de ella. Ron y Harry la miraron con mucha atención, mientras ella dejaba su bolso a un lado y los miraba.

— Descubrí la forma de traer a Sirius a la vida— dijo y Ron parpadeó confundido— me ahorraré las tediosas explicaciones, pero desarrollé una especie de hechizo que me permite traer a personas fallecidas del velo. El alma la estuvimos buscando por meses, ya lo saben y está retenida en ese pequeño relicario que tienes allí, Harry.

El muchacho suspiró, ligeramente esperanzado. Ron parpadeó una vez más y se imaginó el grado de aquel descubrimiento que había hecho Hermione y su valor.

— Pero no puedes venir conmigo. Creo que entiendes la razón, Harry.

— Sí. No hay problema con ello. Lo comprendo.

— Será muy complicado, Ronald. Si quieres venir, tienes que estar preparado y hacer todo lo que te pida. Es importate que el velo no te absorba o terminaremos probando mi invento en ti.

Ron asintió en silencio y palmeó el hombro de Harry, dándole esperanzas. Desde hacía un par de años, no pensaba que su padrino volvería. No pensaba siquiera, que podría volver a hablarle. Que podría volver a mirar a sus ojos. Así estuvieran vacíos y distantes. Ya había dado por terminado, aquel suceso. Ya no importaba si Snape tenía la culpa.

Estaba muerto. Al menos hasta ese momento en el que Hermione había hecho su hallazgo.

* * *

— Ten cuidado Ron, puede ser peligroso. Por ningún motivo, toques el velo. Es importante que logremos apartarlo, que no nos roce ninguna parte del cuerpo.

— Pero... ¿Cómo?— preguntó Ron, sobre los gritos y lamentos de los fallecidos bajo ellos. Hermione sonrió, sacando su varita y apuntándole directamente. Ron tembló y la miró con estupefacción.

— No te muevas. Es como un encantamiento escudo, pero muco más fuerte.

Ron sintió la embestidura de energía y de pronto, no supo mayor cosa de sí. Hasta que el hechizo había terminado y ambos habían caído dentro de aquel lugar. Desapareciendo lentamente y bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

Harry permanecía quieto en un salón a oscuras, mirando un reloj de bolsillo desvencijado que había encontrado. Remus estaba a pocos centímetros, dmirando un viejo baúl que le traía tantos recuerdos.

— Creo que ya no puedo esperar.

— Tranquilo, Harry— dijo, colocando su mano en su hombro.—Todo va a salir bien, ya vas a ver.

Se mantuvo lo más paciente que pudo. Mientras recogía la habitación para la llegada, escuchó un par de pasos rápidos y su corazón llegó hasta su boca. Escuchó una voz lejana y creyó que era el lamento del relicario que soía oír, por las noches. Pero eso se escuchaba tan fuerte, que su presión subió de pronto.

¿Era él? ¿Podría?

— Sigo sin entender, cómo mis piernas apenas se mueven.

Era él. Era Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

A ver, seguimos...

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras sostenía un brazo de Sirius Black. Harry no podía creérselo. Tenía que estar mintiendo al respecto. Sentía tanto calor como si el cuerpo jamás se hubiese desprendido de él. Como si simplemente lo único que le debía, era un abrazo. Inspiró, tratando de calmarse y de encontrar su voz.

Su padrino estaba allí, junto a él. Lo miraba con una curiosa expesión, como si se tratara de algo que jamás había visto. Luego sonrió y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y tomó las manos de su ahijado, soprendido. Volver a verlo.

Volver a sentirlo.

— ¡Estás vivo, Sirius!— dijo Remus y eso pareció romper el silencio al que estaban sumidos desde hacía un par de minutos.

— ¿Sabes que eres un imbécil, no?— dijo Harry y su padrino asintió en silencio— mira que hacerle caso a Snape. Como si no gueras ya necesario para todos nosotros.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Permaneció mirándola por unos minutos, mientras ella alzaba su mirada y ladeaba la cabeza hacia Ron.

Volver a verlo era todo un hallazgo.

Caminaron hasta detenerse en su vieja habitación y con una sonrisa suave, Remus apartaba todo lo que había estado revisando. La habían limpiado, unas noches antes. Entre él y Harry. Entre Harry y Kreacher. Así lo ordenaba Harry, el verdadero dueño de aquella enorme casa. Hermione soltó a Sirius, cuidadosamente y lo contempló. Estaba sentado en la cama, comenzando a dejar car sus pies en ella, pesadamente. Remus se encargó de quitarle los zapatos.

— Sentirás que tu cuerpo está algo ingrávido aún. Necesitas descansar y bueno, necesitas un poco de alimento. Te puedes estar sintiendo muy débil y necesitas de proteinas. Carbohidratos y todo aquello que los seres corpóreos, comemos.

Sirius asintió en silencio y Remus inspiró, preguntándose qué podía disponer en la mesa.

Hermione había permanecido en la cama, mientras Sirius la contemplaba desde el espejo que tenía a un lado. Podía ver su perfil, mientras ella curaba una herida sobre una de sus piernas.

— Gracias, Hermione. No pude tener la oportunidad de explicártelo. Cuando ibas todos los días a contarme la verdad, entre los lamentos de aquellos con los que conviví. De que solo Snape mentía. Que era tan necesario e importante... renovaste mis ánimos. Mis fuerzas. No sabía si podía oírte, pero pude hacerlo.

— No fue fácil encontrarte, entre tantos que deseaban volver a sus vidas anteriores. Y sin embargo, me alegro de que estés vivo y de vuelta con nosotros. ¡No sabes cuánto!

Sirius sonrió mirándola y Hermione desvió la vista, apenada. Desde hacía un par de meses, antes de su muerte, había estado pensando en decirle algo más que un simple: bien hecho.

Pero no sabía como.

— Hermione... yo...

Bueno. Luego de haber estado muerto, podía con todo. Mejor era decírselo, antes de que ella cambiara de parecer con respecto a su soltería y terminara con alguien.

Porque, continuaba soltera. ¿No es así?

— ¿Sí?

— Quisiera...

Pero antes de poder continuar, Ronald entraba en aquella habitación y caminaba hasta detenerse junto a ella. Con una sonrisa, colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y ella, colocaba una mano sobre la suya.

Eso lo entendió claramente.


End file.
